Quien abandonó el edificio
by Esciam
Summary: Dios… eres Dios —su tono era totalmente irónico, y Dean gesticuló un poco mientras seguía hablando—. Dios me invita a comer una hamburguesa, disfrazado de mi padre".
1. Quien abandonó el edificio, parte I

¡Hola, Gente!

Éste Oneshot salió como producto de tratar de explicarme el mundo en que están metidos los Winchester. Además, quise reivindicar a Dios, ya que mi idea de Dios, no va con la que se perfiló en final de la Cuarta temporada.

Supernatural no me pertenece y éste Oneshot tiene spoiler del final de la cuarta temporada.

OoOoO

**Quien abandonó el edificio**

_**Primera parte**_

Dos gruesas tortas de carne aún calientes, lechuga, queso amarillo, cebolla, pepinillos y una mezcla de salsa de tomate, mayonesa y mostaza entre dos rodajas de pan. Una hamburguesa. La más grande y deliciosa que había visto alguna vez... junto a una cerveza bien fría.

—Anda, cómela —le dijo una voz muy amistosa y familiar, que luego añadió en son de broma—. ¡Vamos! Sé que la deseas desde hace más de 8 años.

Dean, absteniéndose de coger nada, volvió a ver al frente. Sus ojos se abrieron más, tan lentamente como hizo con la boca, sorprendido hasta lo más profundo…

John Winchester le sonrió y luego cogió un gran bocado de su propia hamburguesa.

—¡Mmm! ¡Está justo como la recuerdas! —le dijo, después de haberse deleitado masticando con gran apetito. Le hizo a Dean un gesto con la mano que le decía: _"¡Vamos! ¡Come!", _y dio otra mordida_._

—¿Quién eres? —por fin pudo hablar el aludido, frunciendo el ceño mientras que, con sigilo, cogía el arma que tenía en la espalda.

En contraste con lo que hacía, Dean reconocía que no se sentía para nada amenazado. Estaba relajado, cómodo, en paz, hasta casi alegre. Frente a alguien que se hacía ver como una mala versión de su padre. Y es que esa… "persona", no podía ser John Winchester. No solo porque el verdadero estaba muy muerto desde hacía años; sino porque esa seudo copia de él vestía una camisa blanca de manga larga, que aparentaba ser cómoda y caliente; además, estaba peinado, afeitado, de un buen humor cordial y aparentemente natural en él que… ese no era su padre.

Por eso, a pesar de que no sentía amenaza alguna; su instinto de cazador era tan fuerte, que lo hizo decidirse a pensar que la situación podía ser peligrosa, y a actuar en consonancia a eso.

Su interlocutor lo miró y se puso un poco serio, hasta algo suplicante, mientras daba un pequeño suspiro. Luego lo volvió a ver para decirle:

—Dame una oportunidad por unos minutos Dean… si vamos de una vez al punto, es más difícil que lleguemos a algún lado.

—¿Quién eres? —Repitió, implacable.

—Si tanto quieres saber —resopló, ligeramente frustrado, luego volvió a verlo y, con una mirada lo más limpia y sincera posible, siguió—. Soy… Dios.

Le asintió amistosamente y esperó su reacción, mirándolo con genuino interés. Dean tenía una expresión tal, que era lo único que necesitaba para interrogarlo nuevamente. "Dios" volvió a asentirle por toda respuesta.

—Dios… eres Dios —el tono era totalmente irónico. Gesticuló un poco con su cabeza y mano libre, mientras seguía—. Dios me invita a comer una hamburguesa, disfrazado de mi padre…

Su interlocutor pareció más relajado mientras se encogía ligeramente de hombros, al decir:

—Dios se comunica contigo en un sueño, decidió parecerse a tu padre para no ser amenazante y escogió darte la experiencia de degustar la mejor hamburguesa que hayas comido jamás: la doble quesoburguesa de "Olga`s Spoon" —sonrió con algún nerviosismo, parecía ligeramente avergonzado—... Las otras opciones no eran mucho mejores que esta.

Dean sintió, aunque fuera muy absurdo, que estaba siendo totalmente respondido. Aún así, miró alrededor, tratando de conseguir más evidencia para saber si lo que el otro decía era verdad o no.

Estaban sentados a una mesa de plástico blanco y rectangular, para dos; en un restaurante de carretera pequeño, pero que contenía a muchas más personas de las que en verdad podía. Dean sentía a cada una de ellas ligeramente familiares. Hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos… aunque no podía ubicar de dónde las conocía. Todos estaban tranquilos, comiendo en sus mesas, caminando por los pasillos, hablando entre sí. Sin que él sintiera que esas conversaciones se convirtieran en ruido alguno a su alrededor.

Sí, era un sueño: cientos de miles de personas a su alrededor, todas muy cómodas en un restaurante pequeño, lo habían hecho convencerse de eso. Aún así miró al otro lado también, haciendo uso de su instintiva necesidad de no dejar nada sin conocer en una situación riesgosa.

La mesa estaba junto a la ventana desde donde le llegaba una luz suave, amarillenta y de cierta forma, reconfortante. El Impala fue lo primero que vio, aparcado y esperándolo con su característica fidelidad. Más allá, un parque que reconoció al instante.

—El parque de la ciudad que salvaste —Dean volvió a ver al frente de nuevo, algo molesto… aún así, había dejado de tomar su arma. Dios, sonriéndole de corazón, le señalaba al restaurante lleno de todo tipo de gente—, y ellas son las personas a las que has salvado su vida a lo largo de la tuya. Bueno, algunas veces con ayuda de tu padre y Sam… Por cierto, te estoy infinitamente agradecide por eso.

Dean no tuvo tiempo de poder recibir y entender ese agradecimiento… estaba muy ocupado tratando de asimilar la primera parte de lo que le había dicho. Volvió a ver al lugar, casi con urgencia. _"¿Tantas? ¿Son tantas?"_ Era lo que llegaba a pensar, realmente impresionado. Cuanto más veía, más gente encontraba en el local. Hasta creyó haber visto a Sammy entre ellas. No lo podía creer… no supo por cuanto tiempo había estado en esa posición, totalmente atónito, tratando de mirar el rostro de todas las personas. Algunas las recordaba, otras, aunque las sentía familiares, no creía haberlas visto jamás.

Solo dejó de mirar cuando volvió a oír esa voz:

—Si ponemos de un lado de la balanza todo el bien que has hecho y, de la otra, todos los errores que has cometido… y sí, también hablo de tu estancia en el infierno… es más tu impacto positivo en el mundo que el negativo. Mucho más.

Dean se sentía tan sobrecogidamente aliviado y redimido que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…

Miró lentamente hacia el que se suponía que era Dios, que lo miraba con una expresión de orgullo y cariño que... se sintió insultado. La rabia emergió desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Carraspeó y se tiró al respaldar de cuero rojo acolchonado, a gritar, sacando mucho de esa ira que no parecía tener límites:

—¡Una vida salvada no compensa un alma destrozada! ¡No se pueden comparar, mal nacido! —Dean se le quedó viendo con una mirada de odio profundo, y luego, volvió a explotar—. ¿¡Eso era lo que hacías!? ¿¡Jugar con las almas como si fueran números!? ¡Mientras yo estaba jodiéndome la vida haciendo **tu** trabajo! ¡Mi madre moría quemada viva, mi padre pasó 100 años de tortura en el infierno y mi hermano casi se convierte en un demonio! ¡Mientras los monstruos mataban a personas inocentes, los demonios hacían de las suyas y tus putos ángeles volvían a la tierra solo para dejar que se viniera el fin del mundo! ¡Mientras moría quién sabe cuanta gente, cagándose del terror y el dolor…! ¡MIENTRAS TODOS NOS ÍBAMOS A LA MIERDA! —Dean dejó de hablar un instante para tomar aire. Estaba rojo de la ira, las sienes le palpitaban en el cerebro, los puños apretados, pero pudo controlar un poco su voz al decir—. ¿Tú hacías inventarios de almas? ¡EH!

Dios recibió el maremoto de odio con una expresión ligeramente compungida:

—No he estado en el cielo y no he tomado parte realmente activa en el mundo desde hace mucho. Es verdad y tienes muchas razones para estar enojado conmigo, no lo niego. Pero, te lo voy a expli…

¡PACK!

Dean agradeció que fuera solo un sueño, porque en esos momentos debería estarse sobando la mano del dolor. Estaba seguro, ese fue el golpe en la quijada más fuerte que había dado en toda su vida.

Se puso en pie y miró al tipo.

Del impacto, Dios había caído al suelo de azulejo cuadriculado rojo y naranja. Lo oía quejarse de espaldas a él. Dean sintió como la rabia bullía de nuevo por todo su cuerpo:

—¡No te hagas el patético, maldición!

El otro, como toda reacción se movió para quedar de espaldas, en el suelo. Se quedó mirando al techo, en silencio y con una expresión inescrutable.

Dean, después de esperar unos segundos por alguna reacción, se acuclilló. Aún tenía una mirada asesina en el rostro, pero parecía con más dominio de sí mismo. Se quedó impresionado con lo que vio: la quijada de ese John Winchester estaba muy hinchada, y también sangraba considerablemente por la boca. Le pareció… demasiado humano. Casi, casi, sintió culpa.

Carraspeó pero Dios no pareció oírlo.

—¿No vas a hacer nada? —dijo por fin Dean, con esa mezcla de sorpresa y enojo en el rostro. Silencio. Antes de volverlo a golpear, prefirió llevarse una mano a la cara, con impotencia, para luego gritar en un exabrupto—. ¡Me enfermas de la rabia, joder! ¡Con razón estamos malditamente condenados! ¿¡Dios es tan pusilánime!?

El rostro de John Winchester dejó de ver, lo que sea que veía en el techo, y lo miró. Sus ojos tristes en contrastante con una ligera sonrisa irónica… en esa cara totalmente sanada.

—La última vez que devolví el golpe, Dean, terminé comandando la invención de la crueldad y el sadismo en una guerra de ángeles contra ángeles. Ni en ese momento debí llegar a la violencia. Por lo que no, no tengo por qué golpearte y no lo haré.

—¡Maldición, hombre! —Dean se puso en pie, con mal talante—. ¿Quieres que no te muela a golpes por caballerosidad o qué?

Dios se puso en pie y se sentó de nuevo, mientras le decía con total sinceridad:

—Muéleme a golpes si quieres. Este es tu sueño al fin y al cabo. Pero eso nos va a hacer perder tiempo. Preferiría que me dejaras hablar contigo unos minutos, primero.

Dean lo miró mientras se sentaba. Aunque la oferta era muy tentadora, por alguna razón su ira estaba aplacada en ese momento. Además, golpear a alguien con esa actitud, se le hacía exasperantemente complicado.

Hubo un silencio de pocos segundos mientras cada uno veía al otro, esperando alguna reacción.

—¿Éste no es el momento en que te iluminas y me dices que me amas, o algo así? —Bromeó, intentando quitarle hierro al ambiente.

—¡Claro que te amo! —le respondió al instante, como si fuera algo obvio e inconcebible de ser cuestionado.

Dean se removió en su asiento, incómodo. Si hubiera oído eso desde el rostro de casi cualquier otra persona, y no la de su padre… no, ni así. Cuando se dio cuenta había cogido la hamburguesa, en su búsqueda de algo que le sacara esa sensación nada placentera de encima.

Luego, se mandó a responderle:

—No me gustaría saber qué haces con las personas que odias.

Y le dio un mordisco a la hamburguesa. ¡Qué sabor! Dean casi cierra los ojos de puro deleite pero se refrenó al instante, e hizo todo lo posible para no dejar ver cuanto le encantaba ese regalo.

Dios solo sonrió con cierta ternura, antes de ponerse serio nuevamente.

—Mereces la explicación que le pediste a Zachariah. Por eso estoy aquí. Espero que me dejes dártela.

Él lo volvió a ver sorprendido, tragó y le retrucó,

—¡Eso fue hace dos meses! ¿Y ahora vienes a darme explicaciones? ¡Es de lo mejor! ¡Pues, demasiado tarde, Dios, ya no quiero tus explicaciones! —Dean estaba haciendo uso de sus ademanes con la cabeza, dándole más vehemencia a lo que decía—. Antes creí que importaba lo que pensaras o dejaras de pensar, pero ahora no: sé que no tienes voz ni voto en nuestros asuntos… Además: ¿Qué exactamente me quieres explicar? ¿¡Por qué huiste como una gallina!?

Sin embargo, Dean decidió oírlo, por simple curiosidad. Al fin y al cabo, no todos los días Dios se dignaba a hablar con un simple humano, y parecía ser una oferta que no se repitiría dos veces.

Cogió de mal talante otro bocado.

Dios habló con tranquilidad:

—Veo que tienes mal concepto de mí. Crees que soy como una versión más retorcida de Zachariah y Uriel...

—¿Y no lo eres? —preguntó él, irónico y con la boca llena.

—La mayoría del tiempo no lo he sido —pareció prepararse para exponerle, por fin, lo que quería decirle—. ¿Algunas vez de has preguntado, Dean, cuál es el motivo de tu existencia?

El aludido pareció sorprendido pero, después de tragar, respondió no sin cierta ironía aunque sinceramente:

—Sí, un poco… desde que resulté ser el Mesías del apocalipsis ¿Cuál es el punto?

En vez de seguir con la hamburguesa, Dean abrió la cerveza.

—Yo también me lo he preguntado… De repente, supe que existía. Estaba totalmente sole en el mundo. Ni siquiera tenía forma o lenguaje. Nada. Simplemente existía y me sentía. No era agradable —Se quedó unos instantes viendo afuera, a los árboles, las personas... con una mirada posiblemente agradecida. Luego, volvió a ver a su interlocutor, que se le había quedado mirando más serenamente, pero no por eso con menos intensidad. Dios siguió su relato—. Pasaron millares de años. Ya no me sentía tan mal, conocía el ciclo de la naturaleza, el cosmos… y empezaba a poder hablar conmigo misme. Fue cuando me convencí de que algo tenía que hacer. Ahora sé que buscaba una razón de mi existencia. Mi conclusión fue que debía hacer aparecer a otro como yo. ¿Cómo? Y tan de repente como supe que existía, lo entendí: yo tenía ese poder, solo tenía que darle un empujón al mundo. Y di de mi gracia, de mi alma, al agua. Empecé la vida…

—Sí, muy interesante pero… Esto no va a ser muy largo, ¿verdad? Es decir…

Dios siguió hablando, con emoción contenida y pasando olímpicamente por alto lo que Dean le decía:

—… No tienes idea. De repente, mi mente se abrió de tal forma, que aún me asombro que pueda contener tanto. Sentía el mundo… siento todo en él, estoy en varios lugares a la vez, actuando —negó, sabiendo que no podía darse a entender—… aún en ese entonces, sabía todas y cada una de las posibilidades de historia en esa vida. Conocí todo, todo, hasta la posible extinción del mundo.

—¿Quieres decir…? —decidió tragar antes de seguir. En su cara de nuevo el terrible enojo, que la mancha de salsas en los labios no podía suavizar—. ¿¡… que sabías que nos ibas a llevar a la mierda!? ¡Y en vez de detenerlo nos dejaste solos!

Esa vez, Dios dejó ver una expresión firme antes de hablar:

—No sé lo que va a pasar, sé todas las posibilidades de lo que puede pasar… yo no llevé a nadie a la mierda. Ni mucho menos los dejé solos —su expresión volvió a tranquilizarse, hasta se hizo algo esquiva—. Tu gracia, lo que ustedes llaman alma, es parte de mí. Yo siempre estoy con todos ustedes. Siento, pienso y vivo lo que cada uno de ustedes vive, aún después de la existencia física.

—¿Ahora mismo…? —preguntó con tono de que no lo quería creer.

—Sí.

—¿Siempre? —asintió—. ¿En cualquier momento? —otro movimiento de cabeza afirmativo. Dean bajó la cerveza, profundamente conmocionado—. Me siento… ¡Violado! ¿Es en serio? ¿En todo momento…? —Dios, pareciendo ligeramente avergonzado, le envió una mirada por toda respuesta—. ¿Aún cuando yo…? ¿Cuando hacemos cosas…?

Una sonrisa pícara apareció en la cara de ese John Winchester, mientras respondía:

—Sí, estaba viviéndolo en ti y en ellas… De eso se trata ser Omnipresente.

Dean miró a los lados, a la gente que él había salvado, al parque, a su querida Impala… pero no podía quitarse de encima esa sensación totalmente incómoda, casi de asco. Hasta que recordó tantos otros momentos que él había vivido. Volvió a ver a Dios con ojos aún más conmocionados que antes.

La sonrisa pícara había desaparecido, sustituida por unos ojos de profunda tristeza airada. Habló algo evasivamente:

—Sintiendo, pensando y viviendo lo mismo que tú… que todos, cuando aún puedo estar en ellos. Al principio intenté darles fuerzas, hacerlos sentir que no estaban solos. Pronto supe que solo les alargaba su sufrimiento y dejé de influir. No los culpo, Dean. No tienen otra opción que sucumbir, volverse demonios, destruir su gracia para ser parte de las creaciones de Lucifer. Pero no tienes idea cómo duele cuando eso pasa —Dios negó, mientras cogía la camisa al nivel de su pecho, como si intentara evitar que el corazón se le desgarrara. Se veía que no podía dar a entender lo que sentía, por lo que siguió con otro tema—… John Winchester y luego tú… lo que aguantaron, cuando desde el inicio les dieron la opción de terminar con su sufrimiento. Prácticamente nadie había podido salir del infierno sin haberse convertidos. Cuando sacaron a John, no pude más que alegrarme y agradecerles hasta lo más profundo.

—Si tanto te importan, mandarías sacarlos como lo hiciste conmigo —Dean tomó de su cerveza. Parecía tan bajo de ánimos, que no podía llegar a enojarse.

—No es tan fácil. El infierno fue convertido a ser parte de la creación de Lucifer. No tengo mucha jurisdicción, por así decirlo… Había aguantado con John, pero contigo —Dios miró hacia el Impala. Parecía que no podía enfrentar la mirada de Dean—, cuando sentí que estaba a punto de perderte —De nuevo se llevó la mano al pecho sin dejar de ver hacia afuera—. Pedí mi primera orden en mucho tiempo: sacar a Dean Winchester de ahí. Los Ángeles decidieron hacerlo.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos. Dios cogió un gran trago de su coca cola.

Dean carraspeó, mandándose a no dejarse enternecer ni manipular:

—Sí, claro. Y nada tuvo que ver lo de la profecía de que yo terminaría con el apocalipsis.

Dios hizo un pequeño movimiento, como si hubiera estado a punto de proferir una carcajada triste.

—Las profecías, son solo algunas de las posibilidades de lo que puede pasar.

—Pero, se supone que lo que escribe Chuck…

Dios le hizo un ademán a Dean, con la mano que no sostenía la coca cola que estaba tomando. Le decía con ella, _"espera que ya te atiendo"_ y cuando bajó la botella, siguió:

—Les di a algunos humanos un poco de acceso a ciertos poderes que tengo. Chuck es uno de ellos. Pero él solo sabe parte de la historia de ustedes dos, y no sabe lo que les va a suceder en el futuro, porque ni yo lo sé. Escribe la posibilidad que es más probable en su momento, pero las probabilidades cambian a cada instante... —y tomó otro bocado de su hamburguesa.

Esperó a que Dean dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. Él solo lo veía concentradamente, sin saber qué pensar. Los dos masticaban casi al mismo ritmo.

Dios tragó y siguió:

—Otros profetas saben la historia de Bobby, o los Colt o de Erik D`Anthony o los Villalobos... lo que tú llamas "cacería" es mucho más grande de lo que imaginas. Hubo muchos, en todo el mundo, que pelearon por tratar de evitar la llegada de Lucifer. Y siguen habiendo algunos que seguirán combatiendo contra sus malignas creaciones. Eso no debería pasar desapercibido, por lo que dejo que otros humanos vean a esas personas y sus historias. Sin embargo, lo que hagan los profetas con esas revelaciones, es su decisión —sonrió con cierta diversión—. Muy pocos publican libros.

—Ya… y eso tiene que ver con ser yo el Mesías en… —e indicó a Dios, esperando una respuesta.

—Bueno, se puede decir que hay más tipos de profecías. Existen otras que más que profecías son Reglas. Las que dicen: "Si se hace esto, pasará lo otro".

—"Si rompen 66 de los 600 sellos, Lucifer estará libre" —dijo, como si quisiera terminar la oración antes que el otro. Cuando vio sorpresa en su interlocutor, prosiguió algo indignado—… ¿Qué? ¡No soy idiota!

Dios le asintió, con obviedad:

—Lo sé. De hecho, eres más inteligente de lo que dejas ver —Dean se removió un poco otra vez. Pero Dios siguió sin darle importancia—. Ese tipo de Reglas-Profecías tienen poder porque creen en ellas durante generaciones. Es lo mismo con la sal, el agua bendita, los exorcismos, los símbolos antiposesión, la magia, etc. Es la Gracia de tantos creyentes puesta en eso, durante muchas generaciones, lo que les da poder.

De repente, pareció ponerse más serio y furioso. Apretó los puños… Dean sintió, aunque no entendía bien por qué, un escalofrío de miedo que intentó acallar con más de su hamburguesa.

—Cuando Lucifer empezó a hacer sus propias Reglas, como si para él todo se tratara de un juego en pos de quitarles la gracia a las personas haciendo uso de sus monstruosidades. Convirtiendo, si ganaba, a los humanos en parte de su creación... cuando empezó a pasar, le di recursos a la humanidad para que pudieran defenderse. Decidí las primeras armas o protecciones con sus reglas y se las enseñé a algunos profetas. Luego, los humanos fueron haciéndose más duchos en ellas, como por ejemplo, con la Colt —Dios logró tranquilizarse rápidamente y volvió a ver a Dean a los ojos—. Es parecido contigo. Muchos creen y creyeron durante tanto tiempo que "Si un hombre justo hace derramar sangre en el infierno, iniciará el apocalipsis"… que así fue. Ahora, sigues calzando totalmente en el perfil del Mesías. Eso hace que sea más posible que pase en verdad.

—¿Quieres decir que solo seré o soy -¡O lo que sea!- Ese Mesías porque la gente cree que lo soy?

—Pueees, más o menos. Es más complicado… pero digamos que sí.

—¡Entonces…! ¡Basura! ¿¡Que me hiciste sacar del infierno porque me ibas a perder y qué se yo!? ¡Admite que solo lo hiciste porque querías tener todas las fichas a tu favor!

Dios se encogió ligeramente de hombros:

—Admito que esa es una de las razones… pero no es a mi favor, es al favor de mi creación. Lo que es mi mejor opción es tan drástico, que nadie la respaldaría.

—¿De qué se trata? —Dean dejó a medio camino de la boca, su último bocado de hamburguesa.

—Matar todo lo vivo —le dijo sin más.

**SIGUE…**


	2. Quien abandonó el edificio, parte II

**Quien abandonó el edificio**

_**Segunda parte**_

Dean abrió los ojos y la boca por igual… las salsas bajando por su mano. A penas pudo decir:

—To… do…

—No lo voy a hacer —lo tranquilizó, categórice. Aunque enseguida añadió—. A menos de que sea la única opción de poder salvar de las manos del odio de Lucifer, a la existencia de la humanidad.

—Pero para ti es una opción… —Dean se estaba molestando.

—Sabes que la muerte no es el fin de la existencia.

—¡Eso no te da derecho de…!

Pero Dean silenció ante las seguras palabras de su interlocutor:

—¿Qué prefieres? ¿Almas que van al paraíso o almas que irían al infierno? ¿Quién puede tomar esa decisión? Muchos pensarían que yo porque les di la vida. Pero decidí limitarme a mi misme ese poder. ¡Me mandé a respetar su libertad y poder de decisión! ¡Por eso es que no lo hago!

»Antes me preguntabas que por qué no he actuado… ¡Esta es mucha parte de la razón! Traté de no volverme de nuevo un Tirane. Traté de dejar de manipular a mi creación, hasta el punto que le di conciencia a la muerte, y le dije que no me dejara manipularla. Tú conoces como es —Dean asintió. Estaba tan liado con toda la información caótica que había recibido de parte de Dios, que no sabía qué decir mientras el otro seguía—. Y aún así algunas veces hago revivir a las personas, solo por su bien.

»¿Quieres saber por qué "dejé el edificio"? Porque "bajé" a estar con ustedes. He tratado de hacer lo posible para inspirarlos a hacer el bien, para que su vida sea buena, para que Lucifer no me les destroce la existencia. Todo eso sin caer en una sangrienta guerra… —parecía que respondía no solo los reclamos de Dean, sino de toda la humanidad.

»He intentado hacer todo lo posible para estar con ustedes y seguir respetándolos en medio de eso. Pongo delante de mí su bienestar y derechos sin pensar en los que podría tener, porque temo que si vuelvo a ejercer mi poder, algo terrible suceda nuevamente —volvió a mirar hacia fuera. Parecía que una fuerte emoción le invadía, pero debajo de un férreo autocontrol que casi lo hacía estar inmóvil en sus movimientos y expresiones—. No soy perfecte Dean. Aunque tenga un enorme poder y aunque lo que podría llamar mi mente, corazón y acciones son mucho más grandes y polifacéticos y definitivos… el controlar tanto, tanto dentro de mí a la vez y en todo momento —sus ojos brillaron de alguna emoción enorme pero no identificable—… Debería ser perfecte… debería poder estar en "el trono" y en total control de lo que he iniciado. Antes lo estaba, creí que lo estaba, y fue eso lo que en verdad nos llevó a la mierda, como tú dices.

Otro silencio. Dean, veía a Dios que esperaba alguna reacción por parte de él. Solo se le ocurrió decir en son de broma:

—Si eso es verdad… insisto en que estamos jodidamente perdidos. ¡Comandados por Spiderman!

Dios dejó salir una carcajada.

—"Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad." No estás tan alejado, Dean. Soy como un super humano: con gran poder y todas las emociones instaladas. Puedo abusar de ese poder aunque temo hacerlo. Y soy la mejor carta de la humanidad en esta guerra. La última la gané… aunque en verdad no le puedo llamar a eso una victoria.

Dean frunció el ceño:

—¿Cómo es esa historia, a fin de cuentas? ¡Pero nada de irse por las ramas, al punto, por favor!

—Trataré de hacerlo. Por los tiempos en que los dinosaurios reinaban —Dean no pudo evitar que le diera gracia esa información, pero Dios siguió como si tal cosa—, hice a los ángeles directamente de mí... te diré, siempre supe que tengo gran poder, pero pocas veces en verdad lo uso: lo que haga, quita muchas de las posibilidades en el mundo. Esa fue una de esas veces. ¿Por qué? Te preguntarás.

—Por soledad —respondió, seguro.

Antes de que Dios terminara de asentir, una voz femenina llegó a ellos:

—¿Te traigo algo más, querido?

Dean volvió a ver a la camarera y luego, sonrió con esa sonrisa ligeramente torcida que a cualquier mujer le encanta:

—Otra quesoburguesa, por favor, linda —la chica le respondió con otra sonrisa.

—Para mi nada, Lily. Gracias.

La chica le asintió a Dios, le envió una mirada y sonrisa a Dean en consonancia a la que él le dirigía, y se retiró del lugar.

—A esa no la recuerdo… ¿De dónde la salvé?

—Tu padre y tú, hace unos 10 años. Un poltergeist, ella era una niña pecosa de 12 años.

Dean intentó verla de nuevo, pensando en lo bien que le hace el tiempo a algunas personas… Dios miró un momento alrededor y luego llamó la atención del joven, que lo volvió a ver al instante.

—Ya casi vas a despertar, por lo que me apresuraré. Sabía que los ángeles serían seres muy poderosos y posiblemente peligrosos. Por lo que no les di libertad e hice que sus emociones fueran más… débiles, para evitar posibles problemas.

—Mmm… Eso como que no te funcionó, Dios —fue extraño, parecía que el "Dios" lo decía con tono como de "Doc".

Éste negó.

—Al principio sí. Y me alegré demasiado con ellos, era feliz. Aunque sabía que no eran lo que quería. Ellos fueron unas facetas o voces de mi interior algo individualizadas, pero seguían siendo yo. Seguía estando sole. Por eso, cuando los humanos aparecieron, mi felicidad fue infinita.

—¿Y cómo tomaron eso los ángeles? —parecía que Dean ya sabía la respuesta.

—Eran parte de mí. Estuvieron felices, como yo. Ayudamos a los humanos. Eran seres con mucho miedo y tanto potencial de amar que… ¿Cómo no quererlos y protegerlos? —Dean pareció ponerlo en duda, pero no dijo nada. Aún así, Dios le contestó algo ensimismade, antes de seguir la historia—. Tengo una gran fe en lo que amo, ese se puede decir que es mi más grande defecto… con el tiempo, algunos ángeles empezaron a individualizarse aún más de mi —Dios volvió a ver por la ventana, y su voz se hizo más débil e insegura—. Yo no lo entendía, pero ahora veo que simplemente, los ángeles estaban evolucionando siendo, poco a poco, otros seres aparte de mí. Empezaban a no estar de acuerdo conmigo, me exigían libertad o, por lo menos, que ellos fueran mis favoritos ya que vinieron directamente de mi. Querían el libre albedrío, los mismos derechos que toda la creación. No entendían, con justa indignación, que mi amor no fuera el mismo para con ellos que con los humanos.

»Pero yo no lo entendí. Me enfurecí y les exigí que se doblegaran a mis disposiciones. Algunos no lo hicieron. Lucifer era el más vehemente de todos. Guiados por él, desobedecieron aún más, me veían a la cara para escupirme que me equivocaba. Nunca me había pasado y reaccioné con una ira atroz.

»Y así fue como inició la guerra. Mientras más me retaban, más me enfurecía. No quería ver las otras posibilidades que no llevaran consigo la satisfacción de mi ego herido. La guerra duró demasiado tiempo. Violencia, sadismo, dolor, traición… la primera gran guerra ha sido más grande y cruenta que todas las guerras humanas juntas, Dean.

Dios volvió a verlo y él entendió, con un sentimiento pesado y abrumador dentro de sí, los grandes temores que ese "ser" tenía. La mirada de profunda culpa que éste le enviaba, era enorme.

Su voz parecía airada, de puro auto-reproche y culpa.

—Cuando ésta terminó, hice el espacio cerrado que luego sería el infierno. Encerré ahí a los rebeldes que seguían vivos y, como último castigo, les quité mi presencia dentro de ellos —Dios volvió a poner su mano en el pecho, como si quisiera arrancarse el corazón de la culpa que sentía—. Ya no eran parte de mis creaciones, no los podía sentir. Por eso, supe por terceros que Lucifer, quién sabe cómo; empezó a usar su poder e hizo sus reglas, inventó sus creaciones… Todo para descargar su ira contra mí y los ángeles; en los que cree que tienen la culpa de todo: Los humanos. Su odio ha convertido el infierno en lo que es, inventado los monstruos, hecho demonios… se ha hecho rey de su creación y ese espacio que antes era su prisión, en su reino. No tengo influencia directa en las creaciones que son totalmente de él.

»Cuando vi lo que Lucifer empezó a hacer y en lo que se había convertido, vi mi gran error y desde ese día, dejé el "trono", le di su libre albedrío a los ángeles, intenté respetar a toda la creación…

»Sé que crees que he sido une idiota, une cobarde. De cierta forma, lo he sido. Sé que la única forma que tendría de redimirme es empezar de cero, pero no he querido hacerlo. Además de esa, tenía pocas opciones: Si seguía la lucha, lo más seguro volvería a una guerra tan cruenta y dañina como la anterior; si seguía comandando a los ángeles, estos se empezarían a rebelar frente a mi, era cuestión de tiempo… Intenté hacer lo mejor: claudiqué a mi poder, estuve ayudando a los que estaban más indefensos, los humanos. En todo momento. Sino… ¿por qué crees que no tienes lesiones físicas crónicas cuando, semana por medio, te andan tirando por las paredes?

Sin prestar atención a la expresión de sorprendida incredulidad de Dean, Dios siguió su monólogo:

—Intento inspirar a todas mis creaciones, para que hagan lo mejor para sí mismos; sin quitarle, en la medida de lo posible, la libertad a los humanos, la muerte y la naturaleza.

—No me vengas con eso… no me creo…

De repente, Dean sintió que estaba en un lugar neblinoso y que alguien lo abrazaba fuertemente… mientras la voz de su padre, que sabía que no era él, le susurraba al oído: _"Volví al trono y estoy de su lado…nunca has estado solo…"_

Dean se levantó casi en un salto y miró alrededor. Solo se encontró un cuarto de motel sin importancia y a Sam, unos metros alejado de él, sentado a la mesa.

Cuando lo volvió a ver éste le dijo, como reacción al encontrar a Dean buscando algo con la mirada:

—¡Tranquilo, vaquero! No hay nada al acecho —Luego bajó la voz—. Por ahora. ¿Dónde andabas más temprano?

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? —Dean intentaba despertarse totalmente…

—De adónde fuiste… no creo que salieras solo por hamburguesas para irte a dormir de nuevo… ¡Por cierto! ¡Qué deliciosa está! ¡Ten antes de que me coma la tuya!

Dean sintió una gran emoción en su ser. Como si hubiera entendido por fin la clave justa para poder matar al monstruo de turno, pero más fuerte. Y esa sensación se intensificó al ver la bolsa que Sam le había tirado: "Olga`s Spoon".

Por alguna razón, desde ese día, algunas veces sentía que la desesperación en la que se había sumido, era sustituida por una sensación de seguridad… como si algo lo protegiera.

OoOoO

¡Gracias por haber leído!

¡Cualquier review será enormemente bien bienvenido!

Una aclaración:

Algunas palabras no están bien escritas: es que esas palabras dan por supuesto el sexo de la persona a la que se refiere, y como para mi Dios no es ni femenino ni masculino, cuando ella o él habla, se supone que hablaría neutral de sí misme... (en vez de mismo o misma, es misme... un ejemplo explicación de lo que pueden encontrar.)

¡HASTA LUEGO!


End file.
